


A Tiny Fight

by royaldaehwi



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, i'm late but whatever, minhyun is stressedt, tiny fights, u kno i'm all about that soft shit, u know that one vid, where daehwi said jinyoung laughed at him, yes it's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaldaehwi/pseuds/royaldaehwi
Summary: What Jinyoung did wasn't necessary, so he hurt Daehwi accidentally.





	A Tiny Fight

"Youngie, come back and see me record my lines, okay? I'll show you that I'll do well!" Daehwi beamed as the older walked out the room after recording his part, probably to get water or to eat, who knows.

  
"Sure thing," he replied before quickly dispersing out the room.

  
After maybe 10 minutes or so of the other members recording their parts, it's finally Daehwi's turn and as if on cue, Jinyoung entered the room at the same time. He gave a quick thumbs up before finding comfort on the couch next to the other hyungs.

  
He slipped his headphones on, with one side placed against the side of his head and not on his ear. He coughed a tiny bit just to set his voice on the right tone. With a simple smile from their manager, Daehwi started singing. He was doing so well, so well that he's entirely sure he'd get all the tone and lyrics just right and he was confident he won't even make a single mistake,

but he was wrong.

  
Jinyoung's laughs erupted inside the studio as Daehwi's voice didn't quite reach the note he was supposed to do. Actually, Daehwi was confident about that note, he'd been practicing it for hours, but when it was time to record, his voice cracked. Maybe because Jinyoung entered at that time? Maybe because of him, Daehwi kinda lost his composure and instead, just focused on him and not the recording?

Daehwi always found the boy's laughs extremely adorable, but at this time, it's the complete opposite. He had been laughing for like, what? 5 whole minutes? Just because of that tiny mistake Daehwi had done. His laugh was laced with pure humiliation, very much contrasting to his cute-as-a-button laughs. He even roamed the room just to tell the staffs, all of them, about what had happened and they all laughed in chorus, which clearly, was no help to Daehwi's shattered confidence.

  
But sometimes, a joke can hurt people, just like what Jinyoung did with Daehwi. He went too far and said that Daehwi wasn't good enough, that he's lacking, that he's bad at singing—he said all these in between laughs. Jinyoung had one hand comfortably place on Daehwi's knee as he reenacted the scene for the sake of gags, causing the hyungs around them to break into a laugh(except for Minhyun who just stayed quiet the whole time, probably calculating how much more of this can Daehwi take before snapping).

According to Minhyun's so-called calculations, the amount of time it would take for Daehwi to snap is in

 

_3..._

_  
2..._

_  
1..._

 

  
The small boy angrily shoved the hand off of his knee and silence enveloped all the people inside the room. He felt his blood boil inside his body, his veins, his insides—damn, he could even feel the veins slowly surfacing on the side of his forehead. Daehwi stood up abrubtly and gave Jinyoung his signature murder look—a look that even the older members find extremely terrifying—before heading towards the door, slamming it hard.

  
Minhyun only sighed and held his temples with one hand, "Jinyoung..."

 

\---

 

Daehwi locked himself up in one of the practice rooms and just sat at one corner with crossed arms and a big pout. He let one small puff of air come out his lips as he furrowed his eyebrows in pure frustration—he was sulking. It's actually not like this whenever he and Jinyoung would tease each other, but this one's a big one—especially because Jinyoung had hit one of Daehwi's insecurity—and a simple pat on the shoulder surely won't make up for it.

A knock from the door surrounded the room, shortly followed by the sound of a knob rattling. Daehwi's smart enough to actually lock the door, you know?

"Daehwi, open up."

He recognized the owner of the voice from the very first syllable—hell, he could even recognize him just from breathing. Yes, he knows who's on the other side, but he just rolled his eyes and slouched on the wall.

"Hwi, please..."

Jinyoung's following words trailed off inside Daehwi's head as soon as he heard his nickname, his nickname that was given by Jinyoung himself. It was sweet of him, honestly. Everytime he hears that, he just... kinda softens?

So Daehwi, hesitantly walked to the door. He slowly extended his arm towards the knob, still contemplating whether he should leave it be or turn it and let the boy in.

He chose the latter.

Right when Daehwi unlocked the door, it came flying open and he was now eneveloped in a tight hug. A pair of arms had his waist imprisoned while Daehwi's arms were sprawled out on his sides as he didn't have time to properly react on this matter.

"I'm sorry," the boy said as he layed his forehead on Daehwi's shoulder.

Daehwi's cheeks flared up and it even reached down to his neck. Jinyoung was never this affectionate to him, ever. Sure, they do this and that, but that's about it. They never actually went too far as to invade each of the person's space but... why now? Why is he like this to Daehwi?

"Your sorry wouldn't make up for it," Daehwi started, looking at the other side so that he won't see Jinyoung's head casually laying on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and took a deep sigh, and then opened them again, "You insulted me. You had hit one of my insecurities and here I thought you actually knew about them. Jinyoung, I told you all about my insecurities, my weaknesses, my fears. I told you that because I know you wouldn't use it on me, because I trusted you." A tear he'd been trying so hard to keep in, finally escaped, "You knew about my fears, especially the one where people would use my singing as an insult. Y-you knew and yet—"

"And yet i still used it against you." Jinyoung cut him off as he finished the sentence Daehwi was trying to say.

Daehwi didn't respond with with words, but with a sob, a stubborn sob which he was also trying to keep in but he just can't.

Jinyoung immediately straightened up as he heard the sob—it's also a fear of his, seeing Daehwi cry.

He held both of the younger's shoulders as he chased his gaze, "H-hwi, I'm so sorry. I know I shouldn't have laughed, I know I shouldn't have said those things, I know I'm entirely at fault. It's just that I was carried away... I suddenly didn't know what I was saying," he pulled him in yet another hug, but this time, Jinyoung's arms were wrapped on the boy's shoulders and not on his waist, "Hwi, please. I'm sorry. I'd do anything, I promise. I'd clean up the dorm, I'd cook our breakfast, I'd wash the dishes and our clothes, even the hyungs', I could even give you a kiss, if that's what you want." Jinyoung felt like a shit ton of bricks dropped on his body. His dumbness really is something. Because of his last words, he's caught. He's caught that he likes boys, that he likes Daehwi.

Jinyoung awkwardly broke the hug and gazed on the floor, flushing in embarassment.

"A k-kiss?" Daehwi asked, his voice hoarse from crying, but it still sounded beautiful

or suffocating. Jinyoung felt as if someone was trying to choke him when he heard Daehwi speak. He was about to respond but Daehwi beat him to it.

"I'd like that," there was a change of tone in his voice. If something, his voice now  
sounded... happy? It's a complete contrast of what his previous voice sounded like.

Jinyoung quickly looked up, and probably got a stiff neck, but that doesn't matter now. All that matters was what Daehwi had said. He said he'd like it... so maybe a friendly kiss on the cheek. "W-what?" Jinyoung managed to croak out.

Daehwi chuckled, and Jinyoung was sure his heart fucking did a somersault, "I said I'd like a kiss from you..." he paused for a moment and tiptoed INCHES closer to the older,

"Preferably on the lips."

Friendly kiss on the cheek, huh? Jinyoung was wrong, absolutely wrong.

Maybe it was because of Daehwi's words that he suddenly felt like he's in heaven, or maybe it was because of his distance from him—his 2 inches distance from him.

Jinyoung can't help but be flustered and to cover his small head with his hands, seemingly hiding his now red-as-a-tomato face from the boy in front of him.

"Hey... you said you'd do anything, right? Where's my kiss, then?" Daehwi spoke and that didn't help Jinyoung a tiny bit.

'He's being serious.' thought Jinyoung. Daehwi was the kind to flirt with him but that's just his way of teasing. He's always asking for hugs and Jinyoung had to act all tsundere on him because he knows that if he actually did hug him, he'll just explode.

Jinyoung slowly ran his hands down on his face, almost jumping at the sight that greeted him. Daehwi was now an inch closer and he could feel his hot breath on his skin. Jinyoung was staring at him wide-eyed, but he did nothing to distant himself from that sight. Eventually, his eyes trailed down to his lips. His lips were glossy as per usual, and he had the urge to just smash his own on that lips.

And so he did.

His lips landed on the boy's, and he could taste the lipbalm he applied—peach. He took the kiss deeper as he grabbed the boy's neck and pulled him closer that there was literally no space in between them.

He was getting worried when Daehwi wasn't kissing back... but wasn't he the one who asked? Worry started bubbling inside him and he was ready to pull away, but Daehwi grabbed both of his cheeks and finally kissed back.

Jinyoung assumed that he was just taken aback by his sudden attack that's why he didn't respond to the kiss fast enough, and he was right.

Their lips danced around on each other's and they both melted at each other's movements. It was a plain kiss, no tongue, but for the both of them, it was pure haven. Jinyoung felt like he was floating on cloud nine by how the boy's soft lips felt on his. It's both their first kiss, and yet, their lips seemed to have known the other for such a long time seeing how they worked with each other.

Daehwi was the first one to break the kiss, panting heavily with both of his forearms resting on the older's shoulders. He smiled in pure joy and with the very little space his eye-smile left, he could see Jinyoung with same expression.

"About that time we were talking about our crushes..." Daehwi trailed off.

"I guess you now have your answer." He finally looked at Jinyoung in the eye, giving him his signature grin everyone is weak for, especially to the boy in front of him.

Jinyoung suddenly felt electricity flow down his stream—what even was that? He didn't know but what he DID know was the boy he likes for the longest, actually likes him back. He can't help but break into a smile at that thought, he practically won at life.

He hugged Daehwi and whispered against the crook of his neck, "And I guess you now have yours as well."

**Author's Note:**

> another one lmaooooo. comment what ship do u want to see next ehehe. i was reading the preview anD IT HAD SO MANY TYPOS RDFVHBVGDR


End file.
